Pets in Black
by Agent BM
Summary: Gumball and Darwin join their family in a secret agency to try to bring some excitement in their boring lives. they are them, they are they, the are the pets in black, protecting the earth from the scum of the universe
1. Chapter 1

**Pets in Black**

I don't own the Amazing world of gumball or the Men in Black

Chapter 1: the discovery

Our story begins in the Watterson household on a nice Saturday morning, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and Gumball and Darwin are just waking up.

"Good morning gumball" said Darwin

'Yawn' "good morning Darwin" said Gumball

"So what should we do today?" Asked Darwin

"I don't know buddy" said gumball

"You want to shoot some hoops?" asked Darwin

"Nah, that's boring" said Gumball

"Water fight?" asked Darwin

"Nah, that's boring too, and wet" said Gumball

"Then what do you want to do today?" asked Darwin

"I don't know buddy, why don't we just get some breakfast and we'll think about this, that sound okay?" asked Gumball

"Sure" said Darwin

"Alright, just let me get some clothes and we'll get some breakfast" said Gumball

Gumball went to his closet to get some clothes when he noticed something he's never seen before

"Hey Darwin, look what I found in the closet" said Gumball

"What is it?" asked Darwin

"I think this is an elevator" said Gumball

"What makes you say that?" asked Darwin

"I can see some buttons right there" said Gumball "I wonder where it goes?"

"I don't know, you want to find out?" asked Darwin

"Sure" said Gumball

They pushed the down button on the elevator and the doors slid open, they walked inside and the doors closed, when they opened again, Gumball and Darwin found themselves in a brightly lit hallway with doors labeled Human and animal suits, mission debriefing, and locker room.

"Wow, what is this place?" asked Gumball

"I don't know, but I think people work here." Said Darwin

"Hey you kids, Freeze." Shouted a big white dog in a black suit

"Someone caught us, run Darwin" said Gumball

Gumball and Darwin ran until they reached a room called immigration/control where they were caught by a bunch of animals wearing black suits

"Now, who are you and how did you find this place?" asked the white dog who was chasing them

But Gumball and Darwin were too scared to speak. They were worried that they might get killed or arrested for trespassing in a place they shouldn't be in.

"Take them to the interrogation room, we'll have agent N handle these trespassers and find out who they are" said an old brown bear

Gumball and Darwin were taken to a room marked interrogation where they were surprised to find out who agent N was.

"Gumball, Darwin, is that you?" asked a familiar voice

**Well that's the end of chapter 1, please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Pets in Black

I don't own the amazing world of Gumball or the Men in Black

Chapter 2: Joining the agency

"Mom, is that you?" asked Gumball

"Yes Gumball, It's me. What are you doing here?" asked Nicole

"Me and Darwin found an elevator in our closet and it took us here, what are you doing here?" asked Gumball

"Well I work here with your Father and sister." Said Nicole

"What is this place Mrs. Mom?" asked Darwin

Well Darwin, we're in a top secret agency below the earth's surface, me, your father and sister have been working here for quite some time now." Said Nicole

"How come we never knew about this mom?" asked Gumball

"Well me and your father thought you two weren't ready to handle this job, I mean this is a really dangerous job, we didn't think you were ready." Said Nicole

"What kind of job do you here anyway?" asked Darwin

"Everyones job here is to monitor and police aliens visiting or residing on the planet" said Nicole

"Wow, that sounds awesome. I'd love a job like that" said Gumball

"Well if you want I can get you both a job here, if you think you're ready for it" said Nicole

Yeah, I think we're ready to handle this job" said Gumball

"Okay, I'll go talk to Ted and see if I can get you both jobs." Said Nicole

'20 minutes later'

"Congratulations boys, I got both of you jobs" said Nicole

"Wow that's great" said both Gumball and Darwin

"Now come on, let's go put it on. "Said Nicole

"Put what on" asked Gumball

"One of the last suits you'll ever wear" said Nicole

"We are one of the best kept secrets in the universe, we disguise ourselves as normal, everyday civilians. We don't stand out. From now on you eat when we tell you, and you will live where we tell you. We exist in shadow, we move in silence and we dress in black. We are the Pets in Black. We protect the Earth from the scum of the universe."

"Gumball, from now on, you will be known as agent G, and Darwin, you will be Known as agent D" said Nicole

"Awesome" cheered Gumball and Darwin

"Now come on let's get you two to training" said Nicole

**End of chapter 2, please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pets in Black**

I don't own the amazing world of Gumball or the Men in Black

Chapter 3

"Before you boys can go into training, ted would like to have a word with you two" said Nicole

"Yes mom" said Gumball and Darwin

Nicole led them to an office above the immigration control center where a big Brown bear was waiting for them

"Greetings rookies, my name is Ted, I'm the chief of this organization, and you must be the new recruits that snuck in here this morning" said Ted

Yeah that was us, sorry about that" said Gumball

"It's okay agent G, we're always looking for new recruits" said Ted," Before I send you to training with agent A, you're going to need some equipment" said Ted

Ted pulled out two small guns and gave them to Gumball and Darwin

"These are your weapons, noisy crickets" said Ted

How can these be our weapons, they're so small" said Darwin

"Size doesn't matter, now here you're going to need these" said ted as he pulled out two black tubes

"What are these?" asked Gumball as he examined the tube

"Those are dispersers, you're going to need those for your weapons, the cricket has quite a kick" said Ted

"Now one last thing before you go into training, these are your standard issue PIB neuralyzers, they can make anyone forget anything they've seen, the settings are hours, months, and years." Said Ted

"Wow, these are so cool" said Gumball

"Just remember to wear your sunglasses while using it, unless you want to be affected" said Ted

"Yes sir" said Gumball and Darwin

"Good, now that you have everything, lets get you two to training" said Ted

**End of chapter 3, Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pets in Black**

I don't own the amazing world of Gumball or the Men in Black

Chapter 4: training

Ted took Gumball and Darwin to a room called Virtual Training where there sister was going to train them

"Agent A, I want you to meet our new agents, agents G and D." said Ted

"Gumball, Darwin, you're PIB agents now?" asked Anais

"Yep, we just joined and we're ready for some action" said Gumball

"Well don't get your hopes up guys, PIB virtual training isn't always that easy" said Anais

"Relax sis, I'm sure we can handle it" said Darwin

"Okay, if you say so. Just step into the chamber and we can begin your training" said Anais

"Alright sis, whatever you say" said Gumball

Gumball and Darwin stepped into the chamber and were ready to begin their training

"Beginning training simulation now" said Anais, "your first mission is to defeat as many aliens as you can and make it to the PIB chopper"

Gumball and Darwin took out their weapons and started shooting as many aliens as they could.

"Good shooting guys, you're guys are doing pretty well for rookies" said agent A

"I can see the chopper, lets go before more aliens show up" said Gumball

Gumball and Darwin made it to the chopper and vaporized 30 aliens in less than 2 minutes

"Congratulations, you made it pass level 1, now moving on to level 2" said the computer

The background changed from a city to a farm

"Welcome to level 2, your mission is to rescue the two headed geezledang feline, good luck." Said the computer

"Okay Darwin, I know we can do this, lets go" said gumball

G and D were about to take cover inside a nearby barn until they were suddenly shot by an alien creeping up behind them.

"Training sequence aborted" said the computer

"You guys are lucky this is only a training simulation, if this was the real thing, we'd be giving your agent names to some new recruits" said agent A

"Why don't we just try that again, we didn't know that would happen" said Darwin

"Okay guys, if you say so" said A

**That's the end of chapter 3; the training sequence was inspired by the men in black the series episode The Virtual Reality syndrome.**

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pets in Black**

I don't own the amazing world of Gumball or the Men in Black

Chapter 5: school invasion

"Okay guys, are you ready this time?" asked A

"We're ready" said G and D

"Okay, restarting training simulation, Now" said Anais

"Welcome to level 2, your mission is to rescue the two headed geezledang feline, good luck" said the computer

"Alright Darwin, I'll take the front and you'll take the back, we don't want that alien shooting us again." Said Gumball

"Got it Gumball" said Darwin

Like last time, the alien that shot them crept up behind them, but this time Darwin saw him and vaporized him.

"Good work Darwin" said Gumball

"Thanks Gumball" said Darwin

"Emergency, training sequence aborted" said the computer

"Hold your fire rookies, we've got a big problem" said Ted

"What's going on sir?" asked Darwin

"A prison ship full of alien bad guys has crashed smack dab in Elmore Jr. High" said Ted "All agents hit the streets, this is not a drill."

"Come on guys, we'll take my car." Said Anais

"You can drive?" asked Gumball and Darwin

"Don't tell mom and dad about it, they would freak" said Anais

"Your secrets safe with us sis, now come on we got to go" said Darwin

When they got to the school it was a mess, there were aliens everywhere shooting everything, an alien making graffiti on a wall, and a ship crashed on the roof next to a helicopter

"Come on we have to stop these criminals before they destroy the school, I'll handle the aliens on the second floor and you guys handle the first floor." Said agent A

"Got it sis" said G and D

Gumball and Darwin went in the school to fight some aliens when they heard someone scream

"Someone, anyone, Help meeeeee."

"That sounds like Penny, it sounds like she's in trouble." Said Gumball

"We have to save her" said Darwin

"Come on lets go." Said Gumball

**End of chapter 5**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pets in Black**

I don't own the amazing world of Gumball or the Men in Black

Chapter 6: alien ambush

Gumball and Darwin found penny and the other cheerleaders being held hostage by a big green alien

"Hold it right there slime ball" Gumball yelled to the alien

"Gumball, Darwin, you have to save us" yelled Penny

"You pesky PIB agents won't be able to stop me" shouted the alien

"Oh yeah, who's going to stop us, you and what army" said Gumball

"This army" said the alien

About 20 to 30 aliens were rising out of the bleachers with weapons ready to attack

"Oh, that army" said Gumball

"It looks like its 25 against 2 huh, fire, hahahahahahahaha"

"It's an ambush, get behind cover Darwin" yelled Gumball

The aliens started firing and so did G and D

One of the aliens shot penny so hard her shell started to crack

"Oh no Penny's hurt, I have to help her" said Gumball

"Gumball, are you crazy, you'll get killed" said Darwin

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, now give me some cover fire" yelled Gumball

Darwin gave Gumball some cover fire while he went to save Penny

"Penny, are you alright?" asked Gumball

"I'll be alright Gumball, just get rid of these aliens for me" said Penny

"You got it Penny" said Gumball

Gumball went out and vaporized as many aliens as he could until finally only the big green alien was left

"You fools may have destroyed my army but you'll never stop me, hahahahahahahaha" shouted the alien

Gumball shot the alien in the eyes until he died

"Gumball, Darwin, are you in here?" yelled Anais

"Yeah, we're fine but Penny and some of these girls need medical attention" said Gumball

"We'll take them back to headquarters and have them taken care of there" said Anais

"So what are we going to do about the crashed ship?" asked Darwin

"We have a cleanup crew on the way over here, now come on, lets get back to headquarters" said Anais

**End of chapter 6**

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Important note**

**Hello my loyal readers, it's me Invader77, I'm glad you read my story but now I have a big problem and I need your help. I'm a little stuck on how to end this story. If you have any ideas on how to end this story just let me know and I'll pick the best ending. I'll also thank you in the last chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pets in black**

**Chapter 8**

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating in a long time, I was just stuck on an ending and I came up with this while watching men in black. So here's the final chapter of the pets in black**

A couple days have passed since the incident at the school, Penny and the girls were okay, and everything was back to normal for now in the town of Elmore.

Gumball was at a hot dog cart waiting for some hot dogs he ordered for him and his mom while reading the cover up story they made for the school

**Parade Balloon hits Elmore junior high**

**Actors from new sci fi movie take parts too seriously**

"Wow, I can't wait to see what we come up with next" said Gumball as he reached for his hot dogs

"Come on Gummypuss, Ted has a mission for us downtown" said Nicole

"Mom, will you please not call me that in public?" asked Gumball

"Sorry sweetie, I just can't let that go, but we really have to head downtown, big incident at a Chinese restaurant" said Nicole

"How big?" asked Gumball

"It'll be really messy" said Nicole

"Alright, let's get down there before it gets any messier" said Gumball

They finished their hot dogs, got in their car, and went downtown

**Well this about concludes the Pets in black story, I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to check out my PIB series coming soon starting with the goodbye Gumball syndrome. Now I will finish this story off with the PIB motto:**

**We are one of the best kept secrets in the universe; we disguise ourselves as normal everyday citizens. You will dress in attire only made by PIB tailors while on duty. We don't stand out. From now on you eat when we tell you, and you live where we tell you. We are no longer a part of the system; we are over it, beyond it. We are them, we are they, we are the Pets in Black, and we protect the Earth from the scum of the Universe**


End file.
